


Timeless

by Celticheavens



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticheavens/pseuds/Celticheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Jeff celebrate their anniversary while reminiscing about a couple of highlights during their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

“A toast,” Jeff lifted his glass slightly, the red liquid inside swirling lazily in response. His companion glanced up from his meal and peered at the man seated opposite him, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Leaning forward, Jeff continued, a small smirk forming on his lips, “To a decade of endless annoyance, inane banters, petty disagreements, drunken escapades…” Greg arched an eyebrow in response, the cube of steak on his fork temporarily forgotten as he waited for the other to finish.

Jeff paused. His expression softened before he half-whispered, “And our love.”

The older man felt his eyes widen (just a little) in surprise at his now slightly flushed lover across him. Laughing lightly, he commented, “You forgot an adjective for the last one.”

Pursing his lips into a sideways pout, Jeff shrugged before replying, “I couldn’t think of one that was able to capture what we have. And settling for a cliché would have cheapened it.”

A smile crept over Greg’s lips at the answer; a sense of pride interlaced with his love for the other man enveloping his heart. He had indeed picked the right man for his husband.

Placing his cutlery on his plate, Greg leaned forward and stared into Jeff’s eyes, “Since when were you this sentimental, kitten?” he asked.

Sighing, Jeff placed his wine glass down. “I don’t know,” he admitted. Absentmindedly, he started poking at and rearranging the crisp leaves of his half-eaten salad. “I was just thinking… Ten years is a bloody long time. Yet it seems like it’s only been a couple of years you know? It’s scary how quickly time passes… Before we know it, everything is over.”

For a moment, Greg thought he saw a flash of fear in Jeff’s eyes. Jeff, the impetuous kid of their group who had no qualms about flirting with the law every so often, or wagering (and losing) bets which included suicidal stunts as penalties. Jeff, whose reckless and stubborn nature would necessitate getting into fights he knew he hadn’t a chance of winning; usually resulting in casual jokes about the incident as Greg tended to his injuries when he finally returned.

Jeff lowered his head to avoid the gaze of the other, mentally kicking himself for dampening what was meant to be a special night. “Because the last thing I need to remember our tenth anniversary by is me being a damn wuss with my insecurities,” he thought bitterly as his stomach knotted in response. Suddenly, his favourite dish no longer seemed as appetising as before.

Greg remained silent for a while, noticing the growing discomfort in the younger comedian’s face. His usually bright eyes were clouded with doubt, and an almost unnoticeable tension pervaded his posture.

Moving even closer, Greg started, “Hey, I’m not going to leave you anytime soon. You know that.” Jeff shifted in his seat, but still avoided making contact with the piercing eyes behind tinted lenses.

“It may not look like it but hell, I swear there’re at least twenty-five more years left in this wrinkled prune.” Greg noticed Jeff lifting his head at the reassurance, but years of interacting with his partner didn’t allow the nearly imperceptible wince to escape his observation.

“Not everyone ages as well as you, babe,” he teased. Greg felt himself exhale a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as a grin involuntarily tugged at the sides of Jeff’s lips.

“I’m not going to leave you.”

Jeff could hear, and will never question the sincerity of his other half’s words. Despite so, he was still unable to remove the seed of worry he had planted – The clock has started its final countdown for the both of them and Jeff hated how utterly helpless he felt in impeding its descent.

Knowing that verbal comfort alone would not alleviate Jeff’s fears, Greg grabbed his wine glass. “A toast,” he declared, the sudden change in tone startling his younger lover. “To our love,” Greg tipped the contents of the glass down his throat, enjoying as the silken liquid disappeared into his body, leaving behind a trail of warmth amidst its lingering bittersweet aftertaste.

“Now hurry up and finish your rabbit food so we can skip this joint.”

***

Jeff welcomed the embrace of the cool night air, feeling his mind clear and mood lift just a little. The relative silence of the streets was a stark contrast to the incessant buzz of conversations in the restaurant; not that either minded since now they could finally have a proper conversation.

“Care for a romantic moonlit stroll down the glamorous streets of L.A.?” Greg offered before cocking his head towards the street to their left. “I don’t see why not,” Jeff replied easily.

The pair carelessly padded past the neat row of stores in silence, illuminated by the variety of fluorescent lights streaming out from each. Neither felt like initiating a conversation, preferring to take comfort in the presence of the other. They weaved past faceless strangers, unhurried steps unconsciously in-sync, fingers occasionally brushing. And that was how they continued for a good half an hour.

Greg slowed down near the end of the block, attention focused on a quaint looking eatery. Instinctively, Jeff followed his gaze, eyes falling on the red ‘closed’ sign that hung behind the glass door. “The Beanstalk,” he murmured. The name had an air of familiarity around it, except he was unable to pinpoint the specific memory in which it was featured.

“I’m surprised they are still in business,” Greg snickered, “Especially after giving us the  _runs_  for our money.”

At that prompt, the events of that day flooded back to Jeff.

It was around the late nineteen nineties when Greg first met Jeff during the filming of  _Whose Line Is It Anyway?_. While they never got a chance to perform together then, occasional encounters and cast meetings allowed for the blossoming of their friendship.

Jeff found himself in a rather awkward position during that period: his infrequent appearances despite being a recurring member meant that he was straddling the boundary of being an in yet outsider of the Whose Line family. Moreover, his inexperience and age did little to abate the inherent intimidation he felt whenever he performed alongside colleagues; most of whom were established comedic heavyweights in their own rights.

Greg was the first member who made an effort to know him personally. Gradually, Jeff found himself incredibly comfortable and relaxed around the quick-witted comedian. Within a couple of months, Jeff felt as though Greg was his long-lost brother of some sort, sharing with him everything from the intimate memories of his childhood to the mundane occurrences of daily life. Each conversation with Greg felt like a breath of fresh air – Addictively invigorating. Somewhere along the line, he found himself growing fonder of Greg; his intoxicated form accidentally letting slip his feelings one night. Luckily for Jeff, the other man simply smiled and kissed away the remnants of his senses in response.

After confirming (and reconfirming) that Jeff was a vegetarian, Greg was determined to find a suitable vegetarian restaurant for their first date. He scoured over the listings, trying to find a place that did not charge overly exorbitant prices, was in a respectable part of town, and hopefully boasted a cosy enough setting for him to work his charm. Frustrated at his lack of options, Greg turned to Ryan and Colin for help. That was how Greg and Jeff ended up in The Beanstalk on their first date.

Although the eatery was slightly out of the way, the ambience was nice and the food looked decent enough. However, looks could be deceiving and soon both men were having an unspoken competition to see who could finish their dish without uttering a single profanity. Needless to say, neither completed the challenge and the pair spent the next couple of days nursing a particularly nasty case of food poisoning.

“We should have gone to Foliage instead,” Jeff wrinkled his nose at the gut-wrenching incident. “Last time I’ll ever trust recommendations from those two,” Greg semi-growled.

“Their expressions when we intruded on their private time with a bowl of sandpaper and salt mix were priceless though,” Jeff laughed, his voice echoing in the otherwise empty street. “Not our fault if they couldn’t even bother to lock the dressing room door,” Greg grumbled, his arms subconsciously circling around his midsection protectively.

Jeff threaded his arm through that of Greg’s and gave him a tiny squeeze. “It was good fun though,” the taller male mused, “How many people can boast such an entertaining and memorable first date?”

Greg retorted, “Yeah, because getting laid is overrated,” his answer provoking a playful slap on the arm from his partner.

***

The couple continued walking under the cloudless night, enjoying the occasional caress of cool breeze against their skin. They soon found themselves toeing the border of a public park. Metal benches and lonely street lamps dotted the otherwise green landscape, a welcomed change from the cold concrete and sharp edges of the urban jungle they had just wandered through. Neatly trimmed bushes and shrubs encircled the area, a natural barrier to the artificial environment beyond it. Without so much as a glance at each other, Jeff and Greg stepped into the unlikely oasis together, fingers loosely entwined.

Selecting a bench in visible view of the pond and pavilion at the centre of the park, the slightly weary men rested their legs, enjoying the cushion from the soft carpet of grass beneath their shoes. Besides the two of them, the park was relatively deserted save for the occasional person, most of whom paid them little if any attention at all.

“Feeling better now?” Greg asked softly. Turning towards his partner, Greg couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the man beside him was. The soft beams of the moonlight danced across the angles of his face, bathing him in an almost ethereal glow. Greg felt his heart skip a beat at the visual.

Jeff nodded, eyes fixated on the sparkles dancing across the surface of the pond. He pulled his jacket tighter around him before moving closer to Greg, inwardly smiling as he felt the warmth of the other waft over.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this.”

“It’s odd for you to be this quiet if that’s what you mean.” Greg found himself drawn towards the mirror of water as well, noticing how its steady undulation was strangely calming.

“Can’t help being your snarky self still eh?”

“That’s why you love me.”

“That’s why I love you.”

Jeff leaned further into Greg’s embrace, resting his head against the lower jaw of his companion.

In the white washed pavilion just across the pond, a small band started setting up their equipment; lone notes interspersed amidst the curious sounds of nature.

“I like it when we do this,” Jeff closed his eyes before continuing, “Because it feels like we are in a place where time doesn’t exist.” Greg hummed in affirmative, a hand instinctively reaching to stroke Jeff’s brown locks, eliciting a sigh of contentment.

“Time is all but a perception really,” Greg reflected. He could almost see the younger comedian roll his eyes in preparation for another one of his long philosophical lectures. “When I’m with you, time just seems to stop. I never notice if it’s time for dinner or if dawn is about to break. All I remember before I sleep are the events of the day: not the duration, just their existence.” He stopped, contemplating if he should continue as he tried to read the expression on Jeff’s face.

Jeff turned slightly, just enough for him to look at Greg properly. With the mischievous sparkle that Greg knew so well back in his hazel eyes, he remarked, “Who’s the sentimental one now?”

Greg couldn’t help but stifle a snort at his partner’s reaction before answering, “The alcohol.”

“The elixir of truth,” Jeff corrected, and the both of them smiled at each other. “What an odd pair we are.”

“That’s what makes us perfect for each other,” Greg injected before leaning his head against Jeff’s, his cheek tickled by the unruly strands of hair of the latter.

Just as the words escaped his mouth, the band started their first number. “Prime seats to a private concert?” Greg gasped in mock disbelief. Jeff merely chuckled before making himself comfortable against his significant other, not before adding, “Let’s hope they are decent.”

Neither comedian took much notice of the first few songs played, preferring to indulge in the rare moment of tranquillity they had been blessed with for the night. Thankfully the band wasn’t bad: although sporadic lapses were present in the vocals, the group generally possessed sufficient technical skill to recreate the melodies decently. For an unexpected free show, both Greg and Jeff agreed that it wasn’t too bad a deal.

Jeff found himself in the middle of a sentence when he felt a rush of excitement with a pinch of incredulity. Ignoring the confused look on Greg’s face, he hesitated, following the next few chords of the melody before allowing his eyes to widen and mouth to gape. By then, Greg had started listening intently to the music, ears easily following the familiar tune long etched into the depths of his memories. They looked at each other uncertainly, neither daring to validate what they were hearing.

Finally, Jeff whispered in a trembling voice, “That’s our song.”

Greg found himself at a loss for words as the lyrics dispelled the last of his scepticism, his husband’s words still echoing in his ears.

***

_I’ll be your dream, I’ll be your wish, I’ll be your fantasy_

_I’ll be your hope, I’ll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I’ll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

On this date ten years ago, Greg made a decision that would change both his and Jeff’s lives. It took place at an upscale hotel bar in San Francisco, during the last night of that particular leg of their  _Improv All-Stars_ tour.

The anticipation and apprehension of the proposal hampered the usually lightning-fast wit of this comedy veteran, resulting in Drew sitting him out for most of the games, much to Greg’s frustration and relief. Throughout the night, Jeff shot him worried glances, none of which he could acknowledge for fear of letting his nerves get the better of him.

After the group was finally free of their tour obligation for the time being, everyone naturally agreed to celebrate yet another successful season with a night of drinking. Greg quickly excused himself, promising to return after he was done sorting out some personal matters. With some well-timed encouragement and directions from Ryan and Colin (who helped Greg with his plan), Jeff followed suit, hoping to shed light on his boyfriend’s strange behaviour.

Jeff found Greg sitting alone in a corner of their hotel’s rooftop bar, several empty glasses scattered on the table in front of him. Settling down beside him, Jeff inquired worriedly about his partner’s form, all the while subtly hinting that a good night’s rest was what he needed instead of drinking himself silly.

The ridiculous amount of concern Jeff showed was all the motivation Greg needed to take the final plunge.  Receiving his cue, the in-house musicians began to play Savage Garden’s Truly Madly Deeply; it’s gentle melody helping to relieve the growing ball of panic in his chest. Taking one last gulp of vodka, he pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee; all the while praying that the resulting intense blush on his face was masked by his alcohol induced one.

Greg’s mind felt astonishingly clear, even calm as he proposed to the one and only person he could see himself spending the rest of his life with. Only Jeff truly understood and accepted him for who he was, never once judging him despite the numerous questionable decisions he had made over the course of his life. Whenever he had a rough day, the sight of Jeff’s radiant smile alone could lift him from even the deepest state of doldrums. Like any other couple, they too had their fair share of arguments. However, the storm that drove so many others apart only served to bring them closer – Each fight uncovering a new facet of mutual understanding and acceptance.

Jeff sat in front of Greg momentarily paralysed with shock, the sudden turn of events rendering him speechless. A kaleidoscope of emotions erupted within him: disbelief, euphoria, anxiety, confusion.  He looked frantically at the man in front of him, partially formed words trapped in his throat, unsure of what to say.

When he finally met Greg’s eyes, he found nothing but a genuine promise of love and support, reinforcing the earnest words he had uttered. With the proposal still ringing in his ears, Jeff nodded dumbly in acceptance, fighting to keep the growing tears in his eyes from escaping as he gently lifted the ring onto his finger.

After the nearly unbearable weight of anticipation had finally lifted, Greg felt his own emotions surge through his veins; a blend of adrenaline and intoxication fuelling his temporal high. Mind still reeling from the episode, he brought his fiancé in for a celebratory kiss, both enjoying the sensation of a cool metal’s touch against their fingers.

***

The last of the melody evaporated into the stillness of the night, bringing along with it a stranger’s echoes of a distant dream. Somewhere in L.A, a couple was sitting under the blanket of stars, their matching silver bands glistering softly in the moonlight. In a land where time ceases to exist, the passion of their hearts will never fade, their voices resonating together for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from both the official WLIIA Fic comm on LJ and my second Tumblr. So why not break the ice with my most recent piece (despite it being written over a year ago)? This was my first fanfic since my dry spell 2.5 years ago from the time of its first posting (~2012's Valentine's Day event on WLIIA main comm), so my writing style has obviously evolved quite a bit from before, and not to mention it being a little more awkward as well. While this is a rushed piece, and completed in one sitting after midnight and just a couple of hours shy of the deadline, I still think it is a lovely milestone in charting my writing journey. 
> 
> There are so many firsts for this piece: first fic for real life characters, first fic denoting real men in a fictional relationship, first fluffy fic, first time trying a more conventional fanfic writing style… It definitely took a while for me to get over writing about real people, and I think it will continue to be a while before I attempt it again. It was only after sufficient persuasion from a close friend of mine convincing me it wasn’t slander but an AU with characters based on the comedians that I got over self-imposed fears and started on it. All locations mentioned are fictional, and as for the song choice, it was the best I could come up with as a contemporary pop person. Hopefully the characters do not deviate too much from their real life counterparts!


End file.
